Patent Document 1 describes an X-ray CT device having a configuration for protecting a signal processing circuit provided in an X-ray detector from exposure to X-rays. In this X-ray CT device, on a back surface side of a wiring board with a detection element mounted at its front surface, a circuit board mounted with a signal processing circuit is disposed. In the wiring board, an X-ray shielding portion is placed so as to cover the signal processing circuit from above. The wiring board and circuit board are electrically connected to each other by a connecting member provided around the X-ray shielding portion.
Patent Document 2 describes a medical diagnostic imaging device using X-rays and an X-ray radiation detector. This X-ray radiation detector includes a supporting substrate. The supporting substrate supports a photosensitive element on its front surface side, and provides an electrical path to its rear surface side. Between the supporting substrate and a signal processing circuit, an X-ray radiation shielding portion is disposed. The area of the X-ray radiation shielding portion viewed from an X-ray incident direction is larger than that of the signal processing circuit included in an ASIC readout chip.